


Overwhelm

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: Kurt and Blaine share a moment during their daughter’s engagement party.Written for the 2019 Klaine Advent prompt: overwhelm, and the fifteenth @gleepotluckbigbang prompt: party!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Overwhelm

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'ed, all mistakes are my own.

“The decoration is perfect, Kurt, well done!” Rachel exclaimed, all rosy cheeks and big smiles after the three glasses of wine she had.

“Thanks, Rachel.” Kurt said with a smile.

His smile widened when he felt his husband’s arms wrap around him. He leaned back against him and was rewarded by a kiss on the cheek.

“You really outdid yourself, Honey, everything looks spectacular.” Blaine said quietly into Kurt’s ear.

“I’m glad.” Kurt responded just as quietly.

At that moment, Rachel spotted Jesse in the crowd and headed over to him, leaving them alone. Blaine lead him out of the room and into the kitchen, where they could have a conversation in relative privacy.

After closing the door, Blaine walked up to him and kissed him gently. He then took Kurt’s hands into his own.

“Are you okay? You seem a little off.” he said, eyebrows drawing up in concern.

“Yes. No. I really don’t know.” Kurt admitted.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, per say, I’m just…” Kurt floundered for a moment, “overwhelmed, I guess.” he finished lamely.

Blaine didn’t say anything, just let him figure out what he needed to say in his own time.

“It’s our _daughter’s engagement party_ , Blaine.” Kurt finally said.

Blaine smiled sympathetically in understanding.

“How did all this time pass by without me realizing? Are we really that old?” Kurt asked, looking a little helpless.

“Before you spiral any further,” Blaine interrupted with a fond smile, “it’s the same feeling for me, too.”

“It’s just… I feel like this is too soon.” Kurt said.

Blaine tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“Having one of your children get engaged? It’s a major life milestone, Blaine! But it’s…” Kurt trailed off, breathing heavily, struggling to find the right words.

Blaine rubbed circles on his hands, and Kurt took a few deep, calming breaths. “It’s too far in someone’s life. It’s so much closer to the end than the beginning. I couldn’t be happier that our daughter has found the person she wants to spend the rest of her life with, but I also can’t help but feel that my time with her, and with _you_ ,” Kurt’s voice became strangled and he squeezed Blaine’s hands firmly, and Blaine noticed his eyes were beginning to have a tell-tale shine to them, “is running out. _It’s too soon_.”

Blaine’s own eyes were filling with tears, but he ignored them. He brought Kurt’s hands up to his mouth and kissed them.

“God, you always spring things like this on me out of the blue and make me cry, and I keep thinking, ‘oh, this time is the last time, for sure, he’s not gonna surprise me again’, and I’m always wrong.” Blaine said, and laughed through the tears.

Kurt laughed with him, and brought his hands up to Blaine’s face to wipe the tears away.

“You’re supposed to give a speech in fifteen minutes, I can’t believe I made you cry, I’m so sorry.” he said.

Blaine shook his head. “No, no, don’t ever be sorry for sharing your thoughts with me. I always want to hear what you’re thinking, and how you’re feeling,” Blaine said, then paused before adding, “even if it will make me look like a mess in the photos.” he finished and grimaced.

Kurt chuckled wetly and wiped the ew tears that had escaped from his own eyes. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ll look like a total and utter mess, too.” he said.

“Dads!” their daughter’s voice floated through the door.

Blaine smiled, fixed his tux, and turned to Kurt, extending his elbow.

“One more thing to do together, I suppose.”

Kurt smiled, locked elbows with him, and together, they walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on tumblr at musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/189816556335/overwhelm, for anyone interested.


End file.
